This disclosure relates generally to retaining a probe and, more particularly, to a secondary retention feature for retaining a turbomachine probe
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
The turbomachine includes annular case structures that, for example, circumscribe rotatable arrays of blades. The turbomachine may include probes mounted to the case structures. The probes in some examples, may monitor a distance between tips of the blades and the associated case structure. Probes can be welded to the case structures. If the welds fail, the probes may fall into a gas path of the turbomachine, which can cause damage.